It is clear from a number of animal studies where physical and psychological stressors are employed that changes in cellular immuniity. The group under investigation is elderly caregivers of Alsheimer's patients. These individuals who have severe chronic stress have qualitative and quantitative and or qualitatively different neuroendocrine and immune responses.